


Our Lady of Heaven

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Hank decide to follow Erik as he visits the cemetery, Our Lady of Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Lady of Heaven

                                                                                                                                                                          

**  
**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Remember, O most loving Virgin Mary, that never was it known that anyone who fled to your protection, implored your help, or sought your intercession was left unaided._

_Inspired with this confidence, we turn to you, O Virgins of virgins, our Mother. To you we come, before you we stand, sinful and sorrowful._

_Mother of the Word Incarnate, do not despise our petitions, but in your mercy hear us and answer us. Amen._

 

 

Erik pulled the dead flowers from the small brass holder. He put them in the garbage bin that was behind him. He looked up to the sky. Erik loved being here near twilight. There were less visitors too.

He reached out with his powers to clean the small plaque. He considered changing the font on the engraving until he heard footsteps behind him.

Erik wasn't going to turn around until he realized it wasn't just one person. The second individual he recognized immediately. The metal on the wheelchair was unforgettable. Erik turned to face Charles and Hank. "Don't tell me - the police are waiting for me outside and you want me to go quietly. Well, Charles - you might as well just turn my mind or heart off. I rather die here with my brothers and sisters than in some cement prison."

Charles turned to Hank, "Can you give us a minute; I promise - I will let you have your moment too."

Hank nodded and walked away.

Erik had already turned back to his finish changing the font. He replaced the old with a script type lettering this time. He was on to the next plaque, he didn't bother to turn around to speak, "I'm busy Charles - if you want to talk - we can do it later."

Charles rolled closer. He looked up at Erik. "At first, I didn't understand why you were - at this Catholic cemetery. I was able to reach Raven; she told me...everything."

"I don't have much faith in religions. However, Angel and Banshee were Catholic. They kept to their faith. And they deserved a resting place befitting them. Granted, Trask destroyed their bodies. He wanted no trace of the fact that he experimented on mutants to be found. But once we were able to ascertain that they were dead - Mystique and I made arrangements to find appropriate places for their memory. It is a place where their families can find solace too. So, now Sean and Angel are here - together - forever. Our Lady of Heaven has a very large population of Irish and Hispanics buried here. I'm sure you disapprove of my arrogance. Raven and I both try to come as much as we can; to replace the flowers and polish their plaques. If we can't - we make sure to notify someone here to do it for us."

Erik only stopped his tirade when he heard weeping. He turned to see Charles crying into his hands. The man was sobbing - almost inconsolable.

"Charles - please - you must stop crying."

Charles violently shook his head, "It's my fault. I could have saved them. But I was sitting around drinking vodka and doing nothing but having a huge pity party. I was hating the world - hating you - while my friends were being tortured and murdered! I wanted legs! But I didn't fucking go anywhere with them!"

Erik looked at Charles; the man was starting to sound slightly hysterical. "You can't blame yourself."

"I snatched Sean away from his family! He was safe with them. He was just a boy. Sean was like a little brother to me. I can read your thoughts! I know what Trask did to them! Sean and Angel; they were cut to pieces. Every part of them was examined and tested. And to think that I somehow managed to convince Raven not to kill that man? When now all I can think about is getting into his head and doing things to his mind that would disgust even you."

Erik dropped to the floor until he was on his knees before Charles. "Listen to me; what I said on the plane. That was wrong of me. I'm sure there was nothing you could have done to save them from Trask. You couldn't be everywhere at all times. We both lashed out at each other because we both care so much for each other. Don't dirty your hands on that repugnant man. A little birdie told me that Trask is in a particular prison where there just happens to be quite a few mutant residents. It might not be the kind of justice you advocate; but alas there is nothing we can do to stop it. He belongs to them now."

Charles moved closer to the memorial wall. He reached out as much as he could; but Erik took hold of the man and helped him reach even higher. Charles closed his eyes and touched Sean and Angel's plaque. "Rest in peace my friends..."

Once he was back in his chair; Charles took the handkerchief out of his pocket and blew his nose. He looked up at Erik, "There's a bag hanging from the right handle - we brought flowers. Please - can you place them in the holders for me."

Erik nodded and did as he was asked. He took a step back; and stood beside Charles.

**Angel Salvadore aka Tempest                                                                        Sean Cassidy aka Banshee**

**Born 1943 - Died 1970 (Age 27)                                                                  Born 1944 - Died 1970 (Age 26)**

 

"Professor...?"

Charles turned around - Hank was standing there too. "I'm sorry Hank. You can come and pay your respects now. Erik and I will meet you by the car."

Erik walked away with Charles. Charles stopped suddenly, "Oh, Erik - can you give Hank his flowers. They are in the bag on the left handle."

Erik went back to the Memorial Wall but stopped when he saw Hank. The tall young man had his forehead pressed against Sean's plaque. Poor Hank - in his grief - had turned into his Beast mutation. The sound that Hank made were that of a animal in pain.

Erik must have alerted Charles' with his thoughts; because he soon heard the other man in his head. "Let him be Erik. Just leave the flowers on the ground. Hank will see them. For now, I will guard his privacy with my powers. Come back to car...it's all right."

For once - Erik found it easy to just do whatever Charles wanted. And for the first time - in a long time - Erik was tired.

 


End file.
